Cumpleaños
by Liz Rogers
Summary: El cumpleaños de Natasha justo cae cuando escapan de SHIELD y ella y Steve se están quedando en la casa de Sam. Ellos tratan de festejarlo de la mejor forma posible, con un pastel y un regalo especial de parte de Steve.
1. Cumpleaños de Natasha

**Cumpleaños**

Natasha estaba durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de Sam, porque a ella y a Steve los están persiguiendo SHIELD. De repente llega Steve llevándole el desayuno en una bandeja a la cama y una bolsita de regalo con regalo en ella.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Natasha!- le dijo Steve a la cumpleañera.

-Mmm ¿hoy es mi cumpleaños?- preguntó Natasha recién despertándose.

-Si, es hoy. Fíjate en la fecha de hoy.

-A ver- dijo la espía fijándose en el calendario. -Ah si es verdad, es hoy, con todo esto de SHIELD y HYDRA lo olvide. ¿Todo este desayuno es para mi?

-Si y también te tengo un regalo.

-¿Ah si? Pues que bien, muchas gracias, Steve, esto se ve delicioso.

-Espero que te guste, lo hice yo, pero antes quiero que abras mi regalo.

-Esta bien, vamos a ver- dijo Natasha abriendo la bolsita y sacando una cajita de terciopelo, la abre y en ella hay una cadenita de oro con un diamante circular. -Me encanta, es preciosa. Muchas gracias, Steve, ¿me la colocas?

-Si, claro- dijo Steve y le puso la cadenita en el cuello.

-¿Cómo me queda?- preguntó la Viuda Negra.

-Te queda muy bien, me costó mucho encontrar un regalo para ti.

-¿Enserio? ¿Lo compraste recién ayer o ya lo tenías?

-Ya lo tenía, antes de ir al centro comercial fui a mi apartamento, me cambié y agarre el regalo.

-¿De verdad? Porque yo no vi que llevaras algo.

-Es verdad, yo no miento.

-Cierto y ahora a desayunar.

Natasha empezó a comer su rico desayuno y unos minutos después entra Sam a la habitación.

-¿Ya terminaron de desayunar? El pastel ya esta listo. Ah por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, Natasha- dijo Sam.

-Gracias y aún no termino de comer- dijo Natasha.

De repente Sam va a agarrar algo de comida de la bandeja pero antes de que agarre algo de comida Natasha le pega.

-¡Oye! Eso dolió. ¿Piensas comerte eso tu sola? ¿Acaso estas embarazada?

-Si, me lo voy a comer todo pasé horas sin comer y ahora tengo mucha hambre, ustedes tienen el paste. Y no estoy embarazada, ¿acaso insinuas que estoy gorda?- preguntó Natasha algo molesta por decir que estaba embarazada, si así fuera estaba segura que Steve no la dejaría salir mañana y arriesgarse a que le pasara algo.

-¡No! No quise decir eso, te ves muy bien y si lo estuvieras estoy seguro que el Capitán no te dejaría salir y arriesgarse a que le pasase algo a su novia y a su hijo.

-¡Yo no soy la novia de Steve! Solo somos amigos- exclamo Natasha, que ya estaba cansada de esa situación, nunca le habían dicho o insinuado que ella y Steve era pareja. Solo una compañera suya de SHIELD le dijo tenía mucha suerte de trabajar con el Capitán América, que él estaba muy sexy y de porque no se lo tiraba.

-Pues deben ser muy amigos porque él se paso toda la mañana haciendo tu desayuno. Y la primera vez que te vi creí que eras su novia porque lo fuiste a buscar después de correr y ayer vinieron juntos. Además no me extrañaría que fueran pareja, tú eres una mujer bella y el capi es un hombre atractivo.

-Si aprecias tu integridad física es mejor que no la hagas enojar- le susurró Steve a Sam.

-Bueno, yo a entrenar- dijo Steve.

-Y yo me voy hacer las compras- dijo Sam.

Entonces los dos hombres se fueron dejando a Natasha devorando todo el desayuno.

Unas horas más tarde y es hora de comer el pastel.

-Bueno, es hora de comer el pastel que yo hice, este es mi regalo de cumpleaños- dijo Falcón.

-Gracias, lindo glaseado- dijo Natasha.

De decoración el pastel tenía dibujado un reloj de arena rojo, el símbolo de la Viuda Negra, y estaba cubierto con merengue ya que Sam no consiguió glaseado negro.

-Si, lo siento pero no pude conseguir glaseado negro- le dijo Sam.

-Esta bien, no importa, lo que importa es que este rico.

-Pero antes de comerlo la cumpleañera tiene que soplar las velas y pedir un deseo- dijo Steve. poniendo una vela en el centro del pastel.

-Son tres deseos, acuérdate- le dijo Natasha.

-Ahora a cantar el feliz cumpleaños- dijo Steve.

-No es un cumpleaños infantil como para hacer eso- le dijo ella.

-No importa, yo lo quiero hacer- le dijo Steve que se veía muy feliz y entusiasmado.

-Ok vamos canten el feliz cumpleaños.

-Que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas Natasha, que los cumplas feliz!

Y Natasha pidió los tres deseos y sopló la vela.

-Por cierto Natasha, ¿qué edad cumples?- le preguntó Sam.

-La edad de una mujer no se pregunta, mejor corta el pastel que me dio hambre- le respondió Natasha.

Sam prefirió callarse y cortar el pastel sino quería hacerla enojar además él también tenía hambre y eso era lo único que iban a almorzar porque no tenía ganas de volver a cocinar.

-Mmm, este pastel esta riquísimo- dijo Natasha.

-Si esta muy rico- dijo Steve.

-¿Por qué no haces uno para el cumpleaños de Steve? Es en unos meses- le dijo Natasha a Sam.

-Me encantaría, ¿cuando es exactamente?

-El 4 de julio- le respondió ella.

-¿En serio? Que patriota, no se si hacer un pastel de manzana, un pastel con el escudo dibujado o con la bandera de Estados Unidos.

-Cualquier cosa esta bien para mi- dijo Steve que ya devoró su pedazo de pastel y ya iba por la tercera rebanada. Sin duda este pastel es mucho más rico que el comió en su cumpleaños el año pasado, no es que aquel estuviera feo, estaba rico pero este estaba delicioso. Y en cuestión de minutos ya no quedaba nada.

Al día siguiente los tres iban a ir a secuestrar a Sitwell, ya tenían todo listo. Antes de salir Steve ve que Natasha tiene puesta la cadenita que él le regaló y le dice:

-Estas usando la cadenita que te regale, ¿vas a ir con ella?

-Si, voy a ir con ella, me gusta mucho- le respondió Natasha.

-¿Qué pasa si la pierdes? No pienso comprarte otra, tal vez nos quedemos sin trabajo ahora que HYDRA esta infiltrada en SHIELD.

-Tranquilo, no la voy a perder.

-Ten mucho cuidado, nos pueden descubrir- le dijo Steve.

-Vamos a ir juntos, te preocupas demasiado- le dice Natasha.

-Puede pasar algo, que nos descubran o que aparezca el Soldado del Invierno. No quiero que te pase nada, no me lo perdonaría- le dijo un preocupado Steve.

-No me va a pasar nada, soy la Viuda Negra. Estamos juntos en esto, además te tengo a ti y a Sam.

-Esta bien, solo me preocupo por ti, eso es todo. No la pierdas, si.

-Si la pierdo me pondría mal y me enojaría. Tu regalo es mucho mejor que lo que te di en tu último cumpleaños.

-Vamos, eso no importa, la intención es lo que cuenta, además solo tú estabas ese día.

-Los regalos de los demás eran mucho mejores. Este año te voy regalar algo mejor, va a ser el mejor regalo que hayas tenido.

-No te tomes tantas molestias, cualquier cosa esta bien.

-No, este año te voy a dar un buen regalo, me has salvado la vida varias veces, te voy a dar algo bien y que te dure, no como el año pasado que te di...


	2. Cumpleaños de Steve

Todos los personajes les pertenecen a Marvel

__Este fic participa del Reto: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Capitán América" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores".__

* * *

_4 de julio de 2013. (Antes de la caida de SHIELD)_

Steve se sentía un poco molesto y enojado, como es posible que Fury le haya puesto una misión justo hoy, en el día de su **cumpleaños** y fecha patria. Estas fueron las palabras del director de SHIELD: "lo siento Capitán, se que es su cumpleaños y es feriado pero el mal nunca descansa". A él no le molestaba ir de misión porque que mejor manera de pasar su cumpleaños que ir a sevir a su país, pero le molestaba cuando dicha misión duraba más de un día se ten;ia que perder los fuegos artificiales, esperaba al menos que Natasha, su compañera de misión, lo felicitara por su cumpleaños.

-Natasha, ¿estas lista?- le preguntó Steve.

-Lista- le respondió.

Él se quedo esperando por si le decía algo más, al ver que no le decía nada mientras salían del cuartel general de SHIELD le pregunto:

-¿No tienes nada que decirme?

-No

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?- volvió a insistir tratando de que su compañera recordara su cumpleaños.

Natasha lo miró extrañada y le respondió:

-Si, es jueves.

Steve no insistió más. Penso que tal vez Natasha no sabía que hoy era su cumpleaños porque hace apenas un año se se conocían y nunca le preguntó cuando era. Y también seguramente no sabe que hoy es fecha patria porque nació en Rusia, pero eso lo desechó porque tendría que saberlo, según supo ella hace años vive en Estados Unidos.

_Horas después en una habitación de hotel._

La misióm lo dejo exhausto, y mañana al amanecer tenía que seguir. Sin duda es el peor cumpleaños de todos.

De repente siente que golpean la puerta y enseguida Steve va a abrir. Del otro lado estaba Natasha con un pastel en sus manos que en el estaba dibujado con el escudo del Capitán América.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Steve- le dijo Natasha al cumpleañero.

-Gracias, Nat- Steve estaba muy sorprendido, pues había creído que ella se habia olvidado de su cumpleaños. Entonces él la hizo pasar para comer el pastel.

-Crei que te habías olviado- le dijo él a Natasha.

-Claro que no, sólo quería darte una sorpresa. Este va a ser tu regalo, no sabía que regalarte.

-No importa, el que estés aquí es más que suficiente.


End file.
